Bonitos Ojos
by MiloLM
Summary: [HUMANIZADO; AU]. —¿Eh? ¿Un chico con lindos ojos? —Repite, confundida y ligeramente molesta por ello—. ¿Dónde se ha visto algo como eso? [Shiniangelo].


**Nombre del one-shot:** Bonitos Ojos.

 **Personajes:** Shinigami, Karai Oroku/Miwa Hamato y Miguel Ángel Hamato.

 **Pairing:** Shiniangelo [Shini x Mikey].

 **Línea de tiempo:** AU: Humans... Always Humans. No-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nick. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y poco románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. _«Pensamientos»._

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Categoría:** Comedia, Escolar, Romance.

 **Total de palabras:** 1200.

 **Notas:** Sí, sé que tengo un one-shot _Accelerorder_ con este título. Pero es que simplemente la idea y el título no paraban de aparecer en mi cabeza en estos últimos días, así que... (?

* * *

 **Summary:** —¿Eh? ¿Un chico con lindos ojos? —Repite, confundida y ligeramente molesta por ello—. ¿Dónde se ha visto algo como eso?

* * *

 _ **Bonitos Ojos**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Oye, oye. ¿Ya has oído los rumores? —pregunta la castaña hacia su fiel compañera y amiga, que en ese momento degusta un delicioso jugo de naranja.

—¿Qué rumores? —inquiere con desinterés sorbiendo de la pajilla en tanto se acomoda mejor contra la pared pintada de color crema en aquellos pasillos escolares.

—De la transferencia de un par de estadounidenses —contesta Karai con una sonrisa de lado—. Dicen por ahí que esos chicos no son para nada como los de aquí.

—Eso es obvio, ¿no crees? —Suelta con cierto fastidio apretando su cajita de bebida—. De seguro no tienen los ojos rasgados y son más altos. Es lo más probable que las chicas terminen derritiéndose por hombres así.

Su amiga ríe ligeramente y con elegancia pero niega con la cabeza confundiéndola un poco.

—Aunque esas sean unas de las razones, la más destacable es impresionante. —Declara calmada como siempre pero con un ligero brillo de diversión en sus ojos de miel dulce y fuerte.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál es esa razón más destacable? —pregunta con desdén desviando la vista y terminando de tomar su jugo lanzando la cajita de cartón en algún basurero cercano.

—Ellos... bueno... Dicen que tienen los ojos muy bonitos. —Responde algo dubitativa, como si estuviera recordando si esa era la información recaudada.

Shinigami la mira algo impactada. Si bien sabía que las chicas de su institución eran realmente idiotas, hormonales y fresas y que caían a los pies de cualquier hombre mínimamente atractivo o fuera del promedio de lo normal, no creía que realmente inventaran que un par de chicos transferidos de otro continente tenían... bonitos ojos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquiere Shinigami frunciendo el ceño con desconcierto. La castaña de múltiples aretes ríe a boca cerrada.

—Como te dije. Según los rumores, son chicos con lindos ojos. Aunque en realidad solo hay uno con ojos verdaderamente bonitos. —Recalca la muchacha falsamente desinteresada.

—¿Eh? ¿Un chico con lindos ojos? —Repite, confundida y ligeramente molesta por ello—. ¿Dónde se ha visto algo como eso?

—No sé —admite a la par que se encoge de hombros tranquilamente sin prestar atención al desconcierto de su mejor amiga—. Pero si quieres podrías descubrirlo por ti misma. Ya que estamos en hora de descanso, probablemente te los encuentres por ahí rodeados de chicas.

—Ah, no, gracias —se apresura a decir la pelinegra, sonriendo de lado con autosuficiencia—. No pienso ir a buscar a unos desconocidos solo para probar un par de rumores ridículos y estúpidamente falsos.

—Está bien, por mí no hay problema —alega con desdén y vuelve a curvar sus rojos labios en una sonrisa—. Solo espero que algo como esto no termine en un problema.

 _ **. . .**_

Por los pasillos de la gran edificación corre apresurado un muchacho. Trae entre sus brazos varios papeles que estaban desordenados y algunos casi a punto de caérsele. Él jadea bastante y una ligera capa de sudor cubre su frente y parte de su rostro. Mira su teléfono sin dejar de correr, espantándose al notar la hora que este marcaba.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡Llego tarde! —Exclama con desesperación volviendo a guardar el aparato. Enseguida trata de acelerar un poco más la velocidad y no intentó bajar el ritmo, ni siquiera cuando ya había que girar una esquina (y es que según lo que había aprendido había que bajar la velocidad de las masas si es que querían girar de alguna forma para evitar accidentes). Sin más, pronto choca con una fuerza bruta y dolorosa contra algo que lo hace caerse de rodillas y golpearse éstas. Luego de ladrar la cabeza bastante y volver a la realidad observa a su alrededor notando sus papeles volando—. Oh, no... ¡No, no, no!

—Ou, ou, ou... —murmura una voz femenina despertándolo de su desesperación.

Ella abre entonces los ojos; ya que los había mantenido cerrados debido al dolor que sufrió su trasero al impactarse contra el duro piso; y cuando ve a la persona que tiene enfrente no puede creer que es verdaderamente real.

Si bien nunca había creído ni en los ángeles ni en los demonios la persona que tenía enfrente podría catalogarse con solo una mirada como uno de esos bellos seres místicos y celestiales que son la mayoría de las veces puestos como hermosos guerreros del bien y las cosas buenas. Sí, un ángel en simples términos es lo que tenía enfrente. O más bien, un joven de piel blanca, cabello de oro brillante con pecas adornando las facciones de dulce niño inocente.

Pero si había algo que destacar, eso eran sus ojos. Un par de orbes color celeste brillante, como el más resplandeciente cielo de una mañana primaveral y armoniosa. Luceros hermosos y cristalinos que no tenían forma rasgada sino más bien redondeada y suave.

Y ella jamás había visto un par de ojos más claros y más perfectos.

—¡Ah! ¡Perdón, perdón! —Se disculpa rápidamente el chico despertándola del trance de segundos que había sufrido. Pronto ambos se levantan y él comienza a juntar los papeles que se habían regado por todo el suelo—. De veras lo siento, pero no tengo mucho tiempo.

—Ah, claro —afirma algo ida de sí y pronto también se encuentra juntando los papeles para pasárselos—. Ten.

—¡Gracias! ¡Debo irme! —Avisa antes de comenzar a salir corriendo otra vez pero antes de desaparecer voltea y le sonríe con dulzura—. ¡Soy Miguel Ángel! ¡Un placer cruzarme contigo!

—¡Ah! ¡Yo me llamo...! —Iba a decirle su nombre, pero él ya había desaparecido por otro pasillo—. Eh... Bueno... _Ya que..._ —suelta desanimada.

Da media vuelta y vuelve a caminar otra vez hacia algún sitio al que debía ir.

 _«Ángel...»_ repite ese nombre por unos minutos y finalmente muestra una sonrisa de lado.

—Ese nombre le queda perfecto, especialmente tratándose de alguien que... verdaderamente... —su sonrisa se va borrando lentamente al ver que aquello que le habían contado era verdad—... tiene... unos bonitos ojos.

Se detiene un momento en medio del corredor pensando en lo que había sucedido en el día, y cómo su amiga le había hablado sobre ese rumor de un chico de lindos ojos. Y al parecer, al contrario de lo que ella había creído, ese muchacho transferido sí tenía unos bonitos ojos.

— _Espero poder volver a ver ese par de ojos..._ —piensa en voz alta con una sonrisa leve y satisfecha.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**


End file.
